Hidden Emotions
by 1sarahsmiley
Summary: Morgana can't let the others see she's crying. AU. Morgana met Morgause but isn't evil. MorGwen. Major character death


IB Art Exhibition – Hidden Emotions

The tears poured down my face. I hardly ever cried. The rain fell down to the ground, soaking me in the process. I can't let anyone see me like this, never. I had to keep it all hidden. Heather, my black cat, rubbed her wet fur against my leg. Her presence was vaguely comforting, even if it wasn't enough to make the tears stop. I have to stop this stupid, pointless, crying before I go back to the others. They cannot find out. They must not see me like this. A few moments passed and I had almost stopped crying when a memory hit me.

I was running, as fast as I could. I couldn't stop; if I did he'd get me. His heavy footsteps and loud breathing followed behind me, seeming to get closer and closer. He would kill me, or find something worse, if he caught up with me. He'd already killed Gwen, the girl I loved, still love, right before my eyes. I wish I was stronger; I could've stopped all of this shit. I could see her in my mind, her golden brown skin, her perfect, dark, wavy hair and her soft brown eyes that always looked at me with so much love. I missed her already. Maybe I should just stop trying to get away. I could stop running and he'd kill me. I could join Gwen, wherever we end up when we die. I hesitated for a few moments before I knew what I had to do. My mind was set. I slowed my pace and stopped, gasping for breath. He thudded nearer and nearer. His cold blue eyes fixed on mine and I was so scared. He shouted out something and my world faded into nothingness.

"Hello Morgana," he practically sang. I opened my eyes slowly to reveal a damp, darkened cabin. Dammit. I obviously wasn't dead. I wanted to see Gwen so badly. Why couldn't this freaking psychopath just kill me instead of playing his games?

"What do you want!?" I growled, glaring up at the pale eyes staring out from under his hood.

"I want to talk to you," he smiled. That was _not_ a pleasant smile.

"Well hurry the hell up then!" He'd probably kill me when he's done, then I could go to Gwen.

"I want you to tell me who He is," the boy stated plainly. I knew exactly what he meant. The 'He' that the boy was talking about was Emrys. The boy wanted to know his true identity.

"I won't tell you! You'll have to kill me first!" I shouted boldly. I wondered, in the back of my mind, if this was a good idea. Did I really want to die? _Yes. _

"Ástríce," he said, completely calmly. I gasped in pain, unable to make a louder sound.

"Tell me who Emrys is!" He growled.

"Never!" I groaned. I tried to sound defiant but I don't think it worked very well.

"Tell me!" I shook my head. "Ástríce!" He yelled again, this time sounding more annoyed. My legs collapsed and I would have fallen to the floor if I hadn't been chained to the ceiling.

Many hours passed like this; him demanding that I revealed Emrys' identity, me refusing and him sending blasts at me. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mer-lin," I gasped. "Merlin is Emrys!" I broke down sobbing and he stepped closer to me, pulling back his hood to reveal a familiar face. He was not a he as I'd thought, she was a girl. To make it worse, she wasn't just any girl; she was my own half-sister, Morgause. Her ageless face was contorted by a pleased smirk.

"Thank you, dear sister," she laughed. "You have no use for me now!" She stepped closer and I closed my eyes, expecting death. It never came. The chains rattled and I fell to the ground in a heap. I opened my eyes cautiously, Morgause was gone and I was free. I forced myself to my feet and somehow managed to stumble out of the dingy wooden cabin. The pain was overwhelming, I honestly have no idea how I managed to keep walking, well, more like dragging my feet slowly across the ground, often tripping.

After a long while, I made it back to near my home before I could go no further and I sank down onto a bench. I don't know how long I just stayed there and wept uncontrollably, the tears only lessening as Heather somehow found me, and rubbed against my legs to comfort me. The memory ended, I was still on the bench. I fiercely rubbed my last tears away and stood up stiffly. I had to get back to the others to plan what we were going to do next.


End file.
